The Third Salvatore
by mighty364
Summary: Isabella is the third Salvatore and Damon's twin and an originals wife can she hate both brothers forever, will she seek vengeance on both or just one, and what was she really doing in forks.
1. Chapter 1

As I drove down the highway to my dear brother in law's house (note sarcasm) I couldn't help but think of the past events. _" Your not good enough to be in my world Bella" _Edward's words rang into my head like I care, I mean come on I was bored and Klaus needed information on the cold ones well more so some friends of there's but you'll find that out later. In reality I could care less about Edward he called me a "pet" oh how reversed that really was. when he dumped me I was so happy. and with a one phone call from Klaus my happiness turned to ecstatic. "_Bella" Klaus said before I added a "Klaus what do you want". "well to tell my dear in law that I'm going to un dagger them all "said Klaus. "really.. have you told Katrina or sage yet?" I asked." no I called you first" replied Klaus. "I'm on my way I just finished up with the cold ones." I told him. " excellent tell me what you know when you get here" said Klaus. " Klaus if you keep this up you might be my best friend again". I told him before hanging up to go pack. _Yep Klaus is one of my best friends along with Rebekah, Katherine , and sage and the other originals, well minus Finn but I've never meet him.

My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore Mikaelson, I am the wife/mate of Kol Mikaelson and twin sister to Damon Salvatore and older sister to Stefan Salvatore. I have long black hair and blue eyes much like my twin who by the way thinks I'm dead. You see in 1864 Katherine pierce came into town and compelled my brothers. And was there to actually do a favor to Klaus to find a pure witch but not just any pure witch one that dealt with a prophecy that entailed that a pure witch would be turned into a vampire and become a hybrid that would be both pure witch and vampire, the most powerful pure witch of all on that power would be un matched she could do what she wanted and not be stopped, she was also un killable made into a original by her mates blood. Other witches of here kind feared her and so did the spirits. who is this witch well me of course. as you've probably guessed I'm not the most nicest person in the world and by that I mean I am a total bitch. but I wasn't always this way back when I was human I was the sweet little girl that every one loved I was caring, selfless, I loved life and my brothers. but they left me with nothing and no one Stefan killed dad and they just left me alone if Katherine hadn't come for me and told me I would have never known the truth Katherine found out from my brothers that they knew about the prophecy they kept it from me I always new I was a pure witch but not the prophecy. and I promised ever sine that day that if I ever saw them again I would make their life a living hell.

My hatred for Stefan though has increased significantly since I got the call from Klaus that he stole the coffins **(* minus ester bella disposed of her a long time** **ago*)** he had my husband along with Katherine's and sage's . I remember the day I met Kol _" Bella this is my husband and mate Elijah and his younger brother Kol" I smiled and said hello to Elijah but once my eyes met Kol's it was all over. His eyes were a beautiful dark brown almost black he was taller than the others and he was extremely handsome." Hello darling" he said before kissing my hand. Elijah and Katrina just smirked already knowing I found my mate and it would be Kol who turned me._ We where always together after that day being mates and all till Klaus daggered him. of course had I looked for him it would have started a war between Klaus and me and the two most powerful beings in the world going at it not so good so I settle to being cold to him and treating him like my best friend till he returns Kol.

As I pulled in to Mystic Falls my old home I went straight to Klaus's house, upon arrival I could see Kathrine's car and sage was already there. I went up and barged in and yelled " Nicklaus get your flea ridden ass down here!" I yelled I could here the laughter of sage and Kat at my choice of words. Klaus walked down with smile on his face. he went to speak but I attacked him. his hybrids went but I sent them fly with my telepathy and held them there. Klaus called them off, I then walked up to him and slapped him with all my strength." how dare you lose him to vampire not even a quarter your age I yelled." are you done" Klaus said I just nodded. while he showed me to my room. after getting my things upstairs and unpacked I went downstairs to talk to Kat and sage on how we where going to get our mates back.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the living room thinking of how much I hate Niklaus right now when I heard him scream and said devil came storming in glaring at me." yes Niklaus" I said with a smirk." why was there wolfs bane and vervaine in my whiskey" Niklaus said pissed. "why is my husband still daggered" I said before adding " you know Niklaus I should be doing a lot worse" I said now pissed." then why don't you" he yelled. " well for one you wont un dagger my husband if I do and second if it wasn't for you I would have never found out the truth about me" I said. it was true in a way I owed Klaus he helped me discover the truth while my family shielded me from the truth and lied to me. at first I was hurt especially by Damon growing up he wasn't just my twin brother he was best friend his betrayal hurt the most but that hurt turned to hate and a need for vengeance real quick. If Klaus hadn't sent Kat to find me I would have never found out about my true self or even found Kol so the least I could do is not start battle between the two most strongest and feared vampires on the planet. I was brought back to reality by Klaus asking about what I learned from the cold ones, I also noticed sage and Kat had joined us. " well the wolves are shifters not werewolves so they wont be most help able to turn" I told him before adding " but I did over hear the Carlisle talking to Aro the Volturi are thinking about going against the originals.. Aro was asking the Cullen's to help". " well are they" asked sage ." as of right now they weren't sure but they are defiantly thinking about it" I said. " well once they find out about you and eventually they will find out I'm sure they will join them" said Klaus " oh Bella I bet hope so " laughed Kat " of course I've been dying to kill that coven". I said before taking my leave to make my presence known to my brothers.

I quickly made my way to town and saw the latest doppelganger Elena who looked a lot like Kat of course with no fashion sense and just reeked attention hog and a hint of slut. and followed her to my brothers house and inside she was looking for my brothers who weren't there. She went to leave only to realize she was trapped in an invisible box and immediately started to panic. " hello Elena" I said . you could see and hear the voice ask " who are you". " oh Elena you don't get to ask the questions" I said in a sickly sweet voice. I then began to throw her around with my telekinesis to throw her around she was screaming and crying the whole time. Eventually that got boring so I used it to start to choke her a bit, before releasing her and throwing her against the wall she lost consciousness a little. I then grabbed her phone and texted Damon :meet me at your house its urgent: I stayed hidden in the dark when I heard Damon come in.

"Elena" I heard Damon yell before he rushed to her but before he could reach her he was pushed into a wall. " hello Twin" I spat at him. " Bella" he said with disbelief and fear in his voice. " I bet your wondering why I attacked Elena... well brother I can answer that to make you and Stefan's life hell and if that means your precise Elena suffers so be it but I'm going to make your life hell" I spat. " I mean you had to expect it" as I hit him again when he went to Elena. " I mean you did leave me alone with nothing and I find out from my dear bestie Katherine that you and Stefan both hid the prophecy about me a secret... but as you can see I broke it but now your going to tell him to return the coffins to Klaus or else... I'm going to make Klaus seem like a kitten compared to what I do to you, Stefan, Elena and anyone else who claims to be your friend" I growled. I then snapped a leg of a table and plunged it into his stomach before I speed off.

Damon's POV

I pulled the table leg out of my stomach Elena then asked who that was and what she wants. " that is my very vengeful and psycho twin sister" I said before I added " she want Klaus's coffins returned to him". " but why does she want revenge on you and Stefan" she asked? " when me and Stefan where turned, after Stefan ate my dad, we left her alone with no one . you see we had a reason for that dad had heard a prophecy about her she was to be very powerful and Keep her witch powers and not just that become an original if turned by an original if turned by her mate... figures Katherine would be apart of it" I told her. " so does that mean one of Klaus's siblings is her mate I mean if she wants the coffins returned so bad there has to be a reason and she obviously still has her witch powers ... but I don't get is she is nothing like bonnie" Elena said. " you might be right about her mate being one of the originals... and as for her not being like bonnie she is a different witch she's a pure witch and since she is a vampire she could do what she wants hell even the spirits fear her Elena" I told her you see some fear in her eyes and honestly she should be afraid. I always new hiding this from my sister come to haunt us in the end but o one would listen. I just hope I can talk some sense into Stefan because if I cant that will pretty much sign my death warrant. I quickly say by to Elena and rush to the old witches house to talk to Stefan.

" Stefan we have a major problem" I yell at him as I head into the basement. he just looks at me like I'm going to over exaggerate" I doubt that Damon" Stefan said. " well Bella's alive " I told him. He looked at me and said" I know she was with Klaus and Rebekah in the 1920's "."what! you didn't tell me" I growled before adding " well did you know she broke the prophecy about her and is threating to make Klaus look like a kitten if we don't return the coffins to Klaus" he looked panicked so he didn't know that. " why would she want us to return the coffins" Stefan asked. " well one she hates us and want revenge, two I believe her mate is in one of those coffins.. and Stefan I think you should give them back to Klaus and not provoke her more than we already have" I said before adding " oh and she already attacked Elena and is threating to go after her us and any one else we care about". all of a sudden he either got really brave or a case of the stupid because he went and said " well if we have her mate then we have one up on he". really that idiot just basically signed our death warrant and probably Elena's. I mean Isabella is basically a one man army hell I bet even Klaus is afraid of her. I got find a way to fix this before Stefan gets us killed.

**(so there is chapter two hope you enjoyed but I'm thinking about putting Klaus and Caroline together. also for Rebekah who do you think I should put her with I was thinking maybe Damon or maybe Jeremy and turning them on the others tell me what you think) **


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Kat were on our way to the grill to cause trouble. upon arrival the doppelgänger and her friend Caroline and what I'm guessing is Tyler and their weaker which I looked at Kat and we where both thinking the same thing, this was going to be fun. "well if it isn't my doppelgänger" said Kat. almost immediately the Bennet witch tried to give her an aneurism key word tried, but Kat being Kat acted like it hurt for a second. "ha-ha nice trick bonnie but something tells me my witch is stronger than you "Said Kat." Hello... names Isabella Marie Salvatore Mikaelson.. vampire/pure witch extraordinaire oh and I'm an original, which means you can't kill me" I said. " Salvatore... Mikaelson" said Caroline mostly to herself . " Yep Salvatore and Mikaelson I just so happen to be Damon and Stefan's sister and married to an original the taller hotter and all around smarter one My Kol, ugh I'm getting turned on just talking about him" I said " You are so talking about the wrong original Elijah is much hotter" said Kat. " lets not argue about this here lets talk about Klaus's hybrid over here cheating on Caroline here with a female wolf" I said while Kat smirked liking the topic change." Tyler she lying right tell me she lying "said Caroline. " Sorry Caroline she's my mate and besides I'm just with you to help bonnie keep you from your mate Klaus" said Tyler before he put his hand over his mouth realizing what he said. Me and Kat decided to take our leave to be stopped by Damon.

"I need to talk to you" said Damon before he added "but not here at the boarding house and you can bring that with you". Kat growled at him for his comment but we followed him to the boarding house. " were her what do you want" I spat at him. " well my twin to forgive me for not telling you the truth I should have and I'm sorry.. but I know it will probably take a while for you to forgive me but I have a piece offering" he said and lead us down to the basement where Rebekah was face down in the dirt. but my mind was the fact that Damon had just apologized to me. " I also know where Stefan is keeping the coffins" said Damon. " there at the old witch house "he said. I looked at Kat and she zoomed off with Rebekah and to tell Klaus to meet me at the old witch house. I turned to leave when I heard Damon say to me " I think Rebekah is my mate". I turned to him and glared at him going through his head. to see if it was true but I could see it was the pain he felt every time he looked at her daggered down here, the joy and adoration he felt when he looked at her. but I also saw how much he regretted lying to me and that my father and Stefan had put him up to hit , and that he has made Stefan's life hell for it. "it will take time for me to completely forgive you but I will try but first I need to get my mate back.

**hope you enjoyed that chapter but what did you think of her forgiving Damon. and Tyler's confession to Caroline. I love hearing you guys opinion, and sorry for the short chapter - Mighty364**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon and I met Niklaus at the old witch house, which was a colonial style house that had burn marks on the front from the burning of the witches. nature witches that is us pure witches would have never allowed ourselves to get in to that situation, being we are much better which than those filthy slave to nature witches." what is he doing here" said Niklaus. " I'm here to help my sister get her mate back" said Damon. "Oh so now you care about her " said Niklaus. " I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it and make it up to here now" replied Damon. Klaus wet to retort but I intervened " Enough both of you were her for a reason so lets get to it". the three of us entered the house and Damon lead us downstairs to the basement. and reveled a very shocked Bonnie and Stefan. all of a sudden Klaus and Damon were I pain . "now is that really wise I would stop I mean unless you want your family striped of there magic or killed which would be much more fun I suggest you all stop, oh and give us the coffins" I said. " you don't expect them to listen to your empty threats do you sister" Stefan spat. I smirked when Klaus and Damon stood up fine. " Now you all should reveal the coffins but ill just do that my self" I said

_"Open our eyes, _

_let us see, _

_the coffins that witches hid from me"._

I smiled when the coffins revealed, and smiled even bigger at the look of anger in Stefan's eyes and the shock in Bonnies. that's when Stefan charged me with a make shift stake. I went to defend myself but before I could Damon had intervened and quickly fought Stefan off taking the stake from him and staking him in the stomach with it." you know the witches should of listened" I said. " why's that?" asked Klaus. but before I answered I had zoomed over to bonnie and forced my blood down her throat and snapped her neck. "No" yelled Stefan who tried to get up just to be knocked down by Damon. "because now I have to teach them a lesson" I told Klaus who smirked. we each grabbed a coffin and speed away with it. but not before Damon told Stefan " I told you it would end bad".The coffins were put in a room and the people they held un-daggered. I sat next to my Kol who was all grey and veiny. I stayed by his side like the others did with there mates. my Kol has been daggered for 100 years. Finn for 900 and Elijah for only months, while Rebekah was daggered a few weeks ago. In the background I could hear the sound of someone being thrown an a bit of a scuffle, but it was probably just Klaus finding out about Damon and Rebekah. since she had the dagger removed Damon had refused to leave her side.

Damon POV

since her dagger was removed I had stayed by Rebekah side I couldn't bring myself to leave her. " Why the hell are you starring at my sister" growled Klaus. " well .. You see.. I believe she is my mate" I said trying to get the words out. that's when Klaus had picked me up und threw me I tried to fight back but he quickly pined me to a wall." Salvatore if you hurt her I swear ill kill you" he growled before he dropped me and stormed out. I went back to Rebekah to have her gasp and wake up looking at me and smiled " I guess we have something to talk about "she said before she saw Klaus walk in and started yelling at him for leaving her with Elena and letting her be daggered she continued her rant when Elijah woke up and had a little reunion with Katherine before he started beating the hell out of Klaus which I must say was very amusing. my sister and sage had paid no attention to the fighting they just watched their mates.

Bella's POV

I could hear a gasp and yelling a few minutes later there was another gasp fighting had ensued. and finally the life had returned to my mates face, his hands started to twitch along with his eyes before gasping a shooting up from the coffin quickly, and looked around to make sure he was safe. His eyes stopped on me and he smiled said "Bella" and touched my face to make sure I was real he kissed me passionately when he realized that I was really there. I went and got him a blood bag which he finished quickly before he held me close and kissed me again. I could smell his amazing aroma of cedar, vanilla, and rum which I loved . I finally pulled away and quickly lead him to our room and threw up a silencing spell. before I attacked his mouth again. he quickly had me pinned to a bed and we were ripping clothes off each other. which in turn lead to the best sex we ever had.

**hope you enjoyed the chapter it took me a few days to figure out how I ** **wanted to write this chapter. but I'm happy with how it turned out. -Mighty364**


	5. Chapter 5

woke up the next day in Kol's arms and I couldn't help but smile. He was really here after a century without him. I found myself just starring at him he was so handsome and he looked so peaceful. "you know staring is kind of creepy"Kol said."I cant help it.. its just after a century your actually here with me" I said with slight tears in my eyes. He reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "well we wont be ever again" he told me. After that we got dressed and went down stairs to find every one else downstairs."about time you two got down here" said Klaus but I just ignored him I had Kol back so not even he could damper my mood. I felt my phone vibrate.

Jake: hey bells the red headed leech is back

Bella: why do I feel that is a huge understatement.

Jake: umm.. she is creating a newborn army to kill you.

Bella: just great I'll be there in a few days with help.

Jake : oh and a warning the Cullen's are back

just my luck ugh but at least I get to kill something. the others were looking at me and Kol was looking at me worried a little, mostly because he read my messages." love why do you have an army of cold one newborns after you "Kol asked me? every one was looking at me not really worried we could take care of the cold ones easy so I told him and everyone else who was not aware of why or who the Cullen's where and why I was there but not before saying" it is all Klaus's fault". **(sorry didn't want to write all that)**

after the little story we all agreed to move to forks to deal with the army of newborns and decide how we where going to deal with the Volturi . once we all agreed Kol got up and punched Klaus and Elijah and Finn quickly restrained him. "How dare you put my wife in that situation!" yelled Kol he was quickly removed for the room.

Klaus POV

after we decided to leave town Elijah got us a house in forks and Rebekah worked on tickets to get there and transportation. Bella well she decided to calm Kol down the best way she knows how in the privacy of their room and let me tell you she may use a silencing spell but you can still hear them its quit disturbing. I am currently on the way to Caroline's house well actually I am now there.

"Hello sweet Caroline" I greeted, she looked at me and smiled a bit. I just came to tell you goodbye" I told her. She frowned "What why "she asked . so I quickly explained why but added that she was more than welcome to join us and to my surprise she agreed.

**so there it is hope you enjoyed it sorry that it was so short.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan's POV

well these last few days have been terrible to Damon switching to team original, to my sisters grand return to her turning bonnie into a vampire. Now I have to Deal with Elena freaking out, and teach vampire bonnie to control herself. what I don't get is why the originals left town all of a sudden and why Caroline decided to go with them. But if they think ill stop trying to kill them because they leave town they are mistaken. I will kill them and I think I will start with Kol, My sisters loving husband that will knock her down a size. I don't care If I die and only kill one original as long as said original is Kol I'll be happy all because I know my sister will be miserable. **(a small look into Stefan's mind)**

Bella's POV

we arrived in Seattle by Klaus's private plane and took the cars that where waiting their for us thanks to Klaus and drove to Forks to Elijah's house, which was an Victorian style house that looked elegant, but still had it's vintage charm as Elijah called it. It was also closer to the Quileute border so we where less likely to see or have to deal with the Cullen's and are closer to the pack. "Elijah why do you have a house in Forks" asked Caroline. " well its a small town and Niklaus hates small towns and I didn't want him to find me so... why not" said Elijah. we all went to our rooms with our mates to get settled in while Caroline and Klaus went to separate rooms since she wanted to take things slow. Mine and Kol's room had a bed in the middle and had Dark red walls and a cream color bed head board trimmed in gold, while the comforter is also dark red with gold throw pillows, at the end of the bed there was a bench that matched the beds head board. We also had a black polished dresser and shelf. we also had are own bath room and a walk in closet. In the house there was also a room right next to mine and Kol's room that was for my witchery , witch I immediately spelled so only the people I trust can enter the room, so in other words the people ho live in this house.

Text Messaging between Sam and Bella

Sam: Hey Bella the pack is meeting the Cullen's at the clearing tomorrow to talk about the army. Are you and the rest or the originals coming.

Bella: I'll Talk to them but probably, the Cullen's don't know about us do they

Sam: No they just know that we have people coming to help they think its another pack

Bella: Good FYI we live close to the Quileute border

Sam: Okay thanks for telling me I'll tell the pack. see you all tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed The chapter and I know the last few chapters have been short but ill try to make the next one loger ad better than this one I know Its not the best. - Mighty364 **


	7. Chapter 7

Here I am about to see the Cullen's again. Not that I care to much, All I really care about is having to deal with their bitching and moaning and most likely crying. they are going to be so determined that I was compelled or manipulated into believing that I hate them and all that stuff . If the pack didn't need help I wouldn't have bothered coming to help.

As I entered the clearing with my family you could here sharp intake of breaths, I didn't even need to look in there direction to know it was the Cullen's. " Bella" all the Cullen's gasped while Edward took a step towards me. only to have Kol push me behind him and growl at him his fangs coming out and the veins appeared under his eyes. All that was going through my head was damn he's hot when acts like this." Bella love get away from these Monsters" said Edward. " Monsters?" I said coming around from behind Kol and snuggling into him to calm him down. "no they are not monsters but my family and this godlike man is my husband" I said. " Love they have obviously brainwashed you I wouldn't put it past them" said Edward. " by them if you mean originals I know what they are, and no they didn't compel me they cant in fact they never could, In fact me and Kol have been married a little over a decade" I said before Edward could open his mouth to speak he was cut off by Kol " You call my wife Love one more time and your dead" spat Kol as his arms tightened around me. " Bella you belong with Edward I saw it" said Alice. " listen Pixie bitch only thing you saw was what I made you see" I spat. " why are you being so mean Bella were suppose to be best friends" said Alice while I snorted. " get your own best friend bitch she's mine" yelled Katherine who also was being held tightly in Elijah's arms not for safety but to stop her from killing Alice. Emmett was looking at me with realization " your a vampire" he stated. " don't be stupid Emmett if she was a vampire we would know" said Edward in a tone that said he was sure of himself. " oh he's right I am a vampire have been for the past 172 years just like my twin here" I said gesturing towards Damon. Edward had a look of betrayal for a second before he snapped out of it " you don't have a twin Bella" stated Edward. " oh no not at all I just look just like her for no reason at all" Damon said sarcastically. Edward finally shut up but the look of betrayal was now back on his face. " how about we get back to what we are here for " said an irritated Niklaus.

jasper began to talk about the newborns and how they were more dangerous in their first year. and then gave us demonstrations with his family first he fought Emmett. then it was him vs. Alice , Edward vs. Carlisle . we pay attention some but its not like he was giving us information we didn't already know. I know what your thinking then why go but that is simple to mess with the Cullen's. I noticed the looks of betrayal they were constantly giving me. after we where done Jacob went back to his human form and told us that we where invited to the bonfire tonight so we could meet the elders and get to know each other work on a alliance of sorts. I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on the Cullen's face when they realized the pack trusted us more than them.

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter please revie if you want more- Mighty364**


	8. Chapter 8

we were standing in the field with the pack hiding and unfortunately were standing with the Cullen's. who I might add still don't like us which is perfectly fine with us. we were waiting for the newborns to arrive which didn't take to long at all, because soon there was a bunch of angry newborns marching into the field.

while the others ran forward I stayed back to look for victoria. " looking for me human" I turned around to see a smiling victoria. " ahh victoria, you should be more careful this human isn't really a human" I said with a smirk that i may or may not have picked up from Kol. she looked at me and laughed but that stopped when the veins appeared under my eyes that started to glow blue and my fangs came out. **(her eyes are my profile picture) **she tried to run but I grabbed her and started to tear her apart slowly starting with her fingers. I was though interrupted by some one with blond hair grabbing me that I recognised to be the missing boy Charlie was looking for Riley, his hold on me didn't last long because my pissed off mate hd grabbed him and started to say several profanities at him as he ripped him apart. I on the other hand finished off victoria.

we put all the bodies into the fires that where set up and had just finished when Alice had a vision of the volturi coming and the pack and originals took off not really wanting to deal with them now. when i had a thought. " Damon " I called to him. "yea" he asked. " do you still have that crow you use to spy on people with?" I asked him. " Yea.. you want to spy on the cullens" he asked. "yep" I said.

later a little after we got home we got home when the crow came flying in. " well looks like the cullens have joined the volturi in wanting to kill us" Damon said. " yes I get to kill the sparkly mind reader " Kol said as we a looked at him. " what.. I don't like him making googly eyes at whats mine" kol said. " awe aren't you sweet" I told him.

**sorry I took so long I had major writers block but I'm back to writing it so don't worry i do plan on finishing this story for those of you have enjoyed reading this story. I honestly didn't think it would be doing as well as it is. so thank you to every one is enjoying reading it and especially to those of you who take the time to review -Mighty364**


End file.
